


"Well I did say I would propose today"

by MezInWonderland



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, prompt, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 11:13:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3567533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MezInWonderland/pseuds/MezInWonderland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Well if you’re going to be nasty, I won’t tell you what I came down here for.” Steve said beginning to untangle himself, laughing more as Tony tried to cling on. <br/>“Pleeeeasee tell me… Please babe?” Tony’s pout was back but this one was the one Tony had perfected to get whatever he wanted from Steve. Steve pulled back and grabbed the plate of food he’d bought in with him pressing it into Tony’s hand. “What is it Stevie?” <br/>“I just came down to tell you, well,” he looked down a little abashed, “to warn you really. I’m going to propose tomorrow.” He smirked impishly before bending to press a quick kiss to Tony’s slack lips before turning to saunter out of the room.<br/>“Steve? Steve you can’t just say that and leave! Steve! What?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Well I did say I would propose today"

“Tony.” No answer. Steve ventured further into the workshop to try and get his errant boyfriends attention. “Tony. Babe” Still nothing. The man was so into his work he hadn’t noticed Steve come in behind him so he crept up behind him, leaning in to speak in his ear, “Hi Tony.” Tony’s response was so funny it had Steve clutching at his side; he flinched, making a surprised squeaking sound before turning and hitting at Steve’s chest.

“Cap, that was not funny.” He was pouting and it did funny things to Steve’s heart.   
“Sorry, hon.” He tried to lean in to press a kiss to Tony’s but Tony twisted away. “Oh come on baby.” He tried further to sneak his arms around Tony’s waist. “Babbyyy.. I bought you snacks.” Tony leant slightly into him. “And more coffee.” Tony’s head snapped up at that and he grinned, relaxing completely into Steve’s hold, resting his forehead on Steve’s chest.

“Have I ever told you how much I love you?”

“Mm you could tell me again.” He grinned cheekily and nose along Tony’s cheek.

“Don’t push your luck.” Laughing as Steve worked at his neck.

“Well if you’re going to be nasty, I won’t tell you what I came down here for.” Steve said beginning to untangle himself, laughing more as Tony tried to cling on.

“Pleeeeasee tell me… Please babe?” Tony’s pout was back but this one was the one Tony had perfected to get whatever he wanted from Steve. Steve pulled back and grabbed the plate of food he’d bought in with him pressing it into Tony’s hand. “What is it Stevie?”

“I just came down to tell you, well,” he looked down a little abashed, “to warn you really. I’m going to propose tomorrow.” He smirked impishly before bending to press a quick kiss to Tony’s slack lips before turning to saunter out of the room.

“Steve? Steve you can’t just say that and leave! Steve! What?”

 

Tony stayed in his workshop for the rest of the day, swapping between daydreaming about what Steve could have meant and tinkering with his jobs but as it got to 10pm he decided he couldn’t wait any more. He thought maybe because he was heading to bed early Steve would have mercy and tell him what he meant earlier with his little stunt but when he arrived in their room Steve was already in bed asleep or at least he appeared to be. Tony knew better. He could see the way Steve was smiling a little, trying to hide it in the pillow and his arm was twitching next to him as if he was waiting for Tony. Tony took his time in the shower, knowing Steve would stay awake until he got into bed, unable to help himself wrapping himself around Tony, before pulling on a pair of Steve’s boxers and a T-shirt with the shield on the front,  knowing nothing got Steve going more than tapping into his possessive instincts. He slid into the bed, facing the other way knowing it wouldn’t take long for Steve to crack.

He smiled in victory as the bed shifted and strong arms slid around him. “Mm, hey Cap.”

“You’re in bed early.” A low voice rumbled in his ear.

“Couldn’t stay away.” Tony turned in Steve’s hold, tucking his feet between Steve’s legs and digging his fingers into the soft hair at the nape of the supersoldier’s neck.

“You look good.” Steve looked over him, expression hot, before looking more accusingly. Tony could see Steve was figuring him out, “And you’re in bed early. What do you want from me?”

“Baby you wound me. Can’t I want to be in bed with this gorgeous thing in front of me? It’s like you don’t know me at all.” He grinned before leaning back to run his fingers along the impressive bare chest in front of him. His fingers ran the contours of Steve’s abs before going down his arms too, before resting above the line of his boxers, feeling smug as Steve twitched. “So what was it you said to me earlier?”

“That I bought you coffee? And that you’re nasty. Come on Tony I thought you were a genius.” Steve laughed as Tony grumbled under his breath something about ‘ _I’ll show you genius’._ Steve was about to open his mouth once more when Tony suddenly shoved him onto his back and swung his leg over Steve’s hips so he was straddling him, all in one swift move. Steve got slightly breathless at the sight on top of him and moved to stroke up and down Tony’s thighs. “You’re gorgeous.”

Tony scoffed. “Hah, you can talk.” Except from then on Steve couldn’t talk because Tony had lent down and captured his mouth in a passionate kiss, soft and wet and dirty that had Steve panting when he pulled away. Steve however wasn’t allowed time to catch his breath before Tony was shuffling down and running his tongue along Steve’s abs, being careful to move away any time Steve canted up in search of.. well anything. Tony was skimming his fingers along and slightly under the edge of Steve’s boxers when he sat up suddenly and removed his hands. Steve whined and then flushed in embarrassment.

“Sorry Stevie baby. Just needed to ask again. What was it you said earlier?” Steve stared at him mouth open before coming back to himself and smiling up at Tony innocently. Shoving Tony off until he was next to him once more, Steve looked at him and said, “Oh you mean how I’m going to propose tomorrow?” He grinned, pulling Tony in for a kiss that left him speechless, not an easy feat, before pulling Tony into his arms and closing his eyes.   
“But.”

“Shh Tony. Sleep time.”

“Steve.”

“Shh.” Tony knew when he couldn’t win his battle, so settled down to sleep too. His mind whirred over how tomorrow was going to go, what would happen, so many questions. But never over what he would say. He’d known that answer for a long time.

 

When he woke up in the morning Steve was already out of bed, not an unfamiliar thing, usually out for a run but this morning Tony could hear him in the kitchen. Tony decided it was best to wait in bed, he didn’t want to ruin whatever Steve was planning so he grabbed his book and glasses and settled in. He didn’t give Steve the satisfaction of looking up when he entered the room, nor when he sat on the bed next to him, only deigning to give him some attention when Steve leant in to nibble at his neck. “Have I told you how hot it makes me when you wear those glasses?” Tony shivered and set his book down next to him, choosing to ignore Steve in favour of the spread in front of him.

“What’s all this for?” he gestured to the full plate of his favourite breakfast foods.

“What? Can’t I make breakfast for my one true beau?” His face was innocent but there was a mischievous glint to his eye. Tony eyed him accusingly. “Just eat your breakfast Tony.”

So he did, very carefully but surreptitiously checking for a ring in any of the items. Clearly not very sneakily because Steve kept laughing at him and when Tony looked up at him, disgruntled at the end of his meal he laughed straight in his face.

“Were you worried I was going to poison you or something? Never seen someone look so closely at his food.” Tony just sat, sulking. “Is this the thanks I get for making such a great breakfast?” Steve pulled a face similar to a kicked puppy and although Tony knew he was joking around he couldn’t have that beautiful face marred by such a sad expression.

“Sorry sweets. It was perfect.” He gave a soft peck on the lips. “Thank you.” Steve blushed prettily and ducked his head before removing the tray and himself from the bed. “Where are you going? I was thinking we could finish what we started last night.” He wiggled his eyebrows, pleased when Steve laughed at him.

“Sorry love. Got some errands to run. I should be back around lunch time though.” He bent down and kissed Tony’s cheek. “See ya later.” He was almost out the door when,

“Steve?”He turned back to Tony, sitting in the bed, covers pooled at his waist and willed himself not to return to the bed. “Love you.”

Steve beamed and Tony thought it looked like sunshine. “I love you too.”

 

Tony was sitting on the couch in the huge living room when Steve got home. Or at least he assumed it was Steve, he couldn’t really tell behind the huge bouquet of flowers he had.

“Uhh, Steve?”

“Tony!” Steve grinned, coming to where he was sitting and placing the flowers on the table. He looked around nervously and Tony felt his heart stutter. _Was this it?_ Steve picked up the flowers and took one of his hands. He was looking at Tony in a way that had his heart pounding.

“Tony.” He took a deep breath. “Do you think.. I was just wondering if… well…”

“Yes Steve?” Tony tried to urge him on, trying to look encouraging.

“Well.. Do you think..” Tony held his breath. “Do you think maybe Tash will like these flowers?” All the air rushed out of him in one go.

“What?” He wheezed.

“Well Tasha was saying she wanted to brighten up her room but I wasn’t really sure if she’s the flower type of gal.”  
“Yeah, yeah Steve she’ll love them.” Tony tried to mask his disappointment as Steve smiled at him and got up, presumably to go and find Natasha. Tony went back to his tablet.

“Oh Tony?” Steve was back in front of him. He held out a small collection of blood red and yellow roses. “These are for you.” Tony forgot all of his annoyance and his disappointment. Steve looked so sweet and bashful. Tony took the flowers with a quiet thank you and watched as Steve left the room. Steve obviously had a plan, but he wasn’t sure how much his heart could take.

 

Lunchtime came and Tony found himself in the kitchen trying to make a snack before he had to leave for his meeting. Searching through the fridge he attempted to find something to fill a sandwich and was satisfied when he found an apple. Pulling it out of the fridge he turned to find Steve on his knee in front of him. “Steve,” his voice came out breathy, heart hammering. Steve looked up,

“Hmm?” and that’s when Tony noticed the hand on the shoe, tying his shoelace. Steve was smirking and Tony felt his cheeks heat. He had honestly just had enough. He grabbed his keys and his bag before hightailing out of the kitchen, ignoring Steve’s confused, “Tony?”

 

Sitting in his office, Tony sat and contemplated what Steve was up to and was startled out of his thoughts when his phone chimed. A message from Steve. Wonderful

 _Hey baby, everything okay? Worried about you x._ Tony immediately felt guilty.

**Everything’s fine. Long day, long meeting. Be home at around 6.**

_Okay :D. Can’t wait. Dinner? I’ll cook._

This must be it, Tony thought, it had to be. **Sounds perfect. See you then. I love you**

 _I love you._ Tony put his phone away, bad mood dissipated and settled to do some of the work Pepper had piled on him so she didn’t have any reason to disrupt his evening. 

When he got home, the penthouse smelt wonderful, like all of Tony’s favourite foods and he suddenly felt giddy. _He was going to be engaged! Him! To Steve Rogers!._ His 15 year old self would never have believed this. He smiled when he saw Steve pottering round the kitchen and sidled up behind him to slide his arms round his well muscled man. “Hey Tone. Glad you’re home.” Steve made an appreciative noise as Tony pressed a chaste kiss to his cheek. “Why don’t you go shower? Everything will be ready when you’re done.”

Tony complied and when he came out, dressed in a nice shirt and trousers before making his way back to the dining room before stopping in his tracks. Around his table were his team and not that it wasn’t lovely to see them but it was not what he was expecting. He thought.. but Steve.. Just him and Steve and a ring. Obviously not. Tony tried to hide his disappointment as he squashed in between Clint and Coulson, ignoring the wounded look Steve gave him when he didn’t sit in his usual spot next to him. Tony focused on what was a lovely dinner with his team mates. So sue him if he was a bit quiet, he hadn’t been expecting his evening to go like this. When the team offered to clear up for them, Steve pulled Tony aside. “Everything okay?” His hands cradled Tony’s face.

“Just peachy, Cap.” He flashed a signature smirk.

“You’re lying.” Steve looked him over before pulling him to the centre of the room. “Dance with me.”

“What?” Tony was confused.

“Dance with me.” Steve smiled softly, pulling Tony into his arms and spinning them in slow circles.

Tony just rested his head on Steve’s shoulder, hope rising once more as he noticed his team come back in the room to watch them. Of course Steve wanted to do it in front of their closest friends, their family. He perked up a bit, smiling into Steve’s neck and waiting patiently until Steve said, “Tony?”

“Yes?”

“I was kind of hoping..?”

“Yes, Hon.”

“Do you mind if we watch a movie with the team tonight?” Once again Tony’s heart dropped and he just gave up. Enough was enough. He’d forgotten Starks don’t get good things, or things as good as Steve anyway. He mustered up a smile.

“That sounds like a really nice idea.” He pulled away from Steve, who frowned, “Unfortunately I’m not feeling too great, it’s been a long day. So if you’ll excuse me.” He nodded to his team and left the room as quickly as possible before the tears that threatened his eyes fell.

He curled up in their bed as soon as he was in the room and didn’t move, even when he felt Steve slip in behind him.

 

“Tony? Baby. Is everything okay?” His hands were soothing on Tony’s back and Tony had to work hard not to press back into them.

“Yes Steve.”

“Okay.. Well I was wondering if you could turn over for a second.”

“No.”   
“Please darling. For me?” Tony grudgingly turned over and was faced with a sheepish but nervous looking Steve sitting on the bed next to him.

“So uhh… I was on the google the other day…” Tony opened his mouth to correct him but Steve pressed a finger to his lips. “and this add came up about getting married at this haunted house and how it was the next popular thing, and I  thought to myself what an awful idea Tony would hate that. Then I started looking at some other destinations and I thought I really need to ask Tony which he likes most. And then I realised I hadn’t actually asked you to marry me yet. We’ve been together for so long and it’s been so perfect and we’re just _so_ domestic and I bought a ring over a year ago that I sometimes forget we aren’t married. And since then I haven’t been able to get the idea out of my head. The rings been sitting in my pocket for the last week. I haven’t been trying to mess with you all day, except maybe the first one, I kept trying to propose and I chickened out. The flowers were for you, I was kneeling to propose, the guys came because I called them freaked out and they just shouted at me for not doing it when we were dancing. I was just scared because you’re my everything and this has been weighing on my mind for so long that I didn’t know how to do it to make it perfect. It has to be perfect for you.”

“Steve.”

“Be quiet Tony.” Steve grinned but took a shaky breath, kneeling on the bed and forcing Tony to do the same. “Tony. This has been a long time coming. I knew there had to be a reason I was frozen in that ice for so long and it’s you. We were meant to be together. I will give you my everything and I want anything you’ll give me.” He gave a wet laugh as Tony breathed out,

“Everything Steve, you have everything.”

“I need you in my life, in my arms, in my heart always and I know I already have that. But I want to marry you. I want our friends and family and the world to see what we are to each other. I want everyone to know that we are unstoppable and unshakeable. I want you to marry me. Will you marry me Tony?”   
Tony was crying, Steve was crying. It was all a mess but it was perfect. Tony couldn’t get out his answer quick enough.   
“Jesus Steve. Of course I will. You know I will. Yes. Yes yes yes.” The last yes was muffled by Steve surging forward and pressing their mouths together in a hard kiss. Steve pulled the ring out and slid it onto his finger before lifting his hand to press a soft kiss to it. Tony basked in the silence for all of about 20 seconds.

“Does this mean I get ‘we just got engaged sex’ now?” Steve laughed and pressed Tony down into the bed below him, before sitting up abruptly. “Steve?” Tony whined.

“Team I suggest you move away from the door before you hear things you don’t want to hear. Yes Tony said yes. Yes everything is fine.” Steve looked down at the man spread out below him. “In fact, may I suggest you leave the tower? I think I’d like to see how loud my new fiancé can be.” He heard a few bangs and curses as the team scurried away from the door before focusing back on his fiancé. _Fiancé._

“Well husband to be, are you just going to sit there?” Steve grinned, the smile threatening to split his face as he looked at everything he ever needed right in front of him. It was going to be a good night.


End file.
